


Moonlight

by Shastakine



Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shastakine/pseuds/Shastakine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro or Sanji?  How do you choose?  Well, maybe you don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There they go again.

It was around midnight on the Thousand Sunny. The rest of the crew had long since gone to bed, or so you thought, as Nami anticipated that you would reach the next island tomorrow morning. It was Sanji’s night for watch, and you wondered if Zoro would join him in staying up late as Sanji so often had for him. Your suspicions were confirmed as you saw Zoro step out on deck and look up at the crow’s nest with a smirk on his face.

_What am I doing?_ The thought crossed your mind once again. This wasn’t the first time Zoro and Sanji had snuck off somewhere together, and it also wasn’t the first time you spied on them. _One of these days I’m going to get caught, and then what the hell am I going to say?_ But your naughty interests beckoned you forward from your hiding place at the aft side of the ship after Sanji descended from the crow’s nest and the two headed for the galley. Gathering up courage, you silently crept up towards the galley and leaned your ear against the door. 

“God, I’ve missed you. When was the last time we were together?” Sanji’s voice spoke first.

“However long my last watch was… a week maybe.” Zoro’s gruff voice answered, slightly muffled. You couldn’t see into the galley yet, but you could imagine the swordsman already had his face buried into the chef’s neck, kissing and licking all the right spots to make him moan in a sultry tone.

“Is there a reason we’re still keeping this quiet?” Sanji asked, breathily. “It’s a pain in the ass doing all this sneaking around. I’d rather just be open about being with you and not have all this underground, complicated, hidden shit.”

Zoro snorted in irritation, “I’m glad you’re comfortable with that. But I’m not just quite yet. What would the rest of the crew think? And you and your stupid mooning over Robin and Nami, they’ve… everyone’s gotten so used to that idiotic side of you…” He spat the last sentence out harshly, jealously.

“Aw, is someone jealous of the attention? I don’t know why you’re bitching, it helps our cover that much more,” Sanji retorted. Then he sighed, “You’re such a downer sometimes. Wipe that stupid kicked puppy look off your face.” Next came sounds of Sanji’s lips on the swordsman’s skin and he moaned ever so slightly. “There, that’s better,” you heard Sanji smile through the numerous kisses he was running up and down Zoro’s neck and chest.

You rubbed your legs together, imagining the even naughtier things they were going to be doing to each shortly. _Good God, there’s something wrong with me. Why does this turn me on so much?_ That thought occurred to you each and every time you spied on this pair. Well, part of that was explainable. Zoro and Sanji were both were very sexy men, and not just their bodies but their personalities appealed to you. That confidence, that arrogance, won your heart over every time. _Men are supposed to be interested in watching two girls make out, not the other way around._ You sighed. There was no getting around it, the draw of those two together was completely irresistible to you. You crouched down and snuck around the side by the sink where the window was. Fortunately for you, the moon was on the other side of the ship and it would be very difficult to see your shadow through the window, if they could be bothered enough to turn away from each other and glance in your direction at all. But you knew all too well that they would be far too engrossed in each other to even think about what was outside, which was fine by you. Made it all the easier to watch.

Through the window you could see that they were wasting no time. Zoro already had Sanji’s shirt off and the chef’s head was tilted back, eyes closed in ecstasy as Zoro sucked and kissed his neck and chest. Sanji’s hands were wandering as well, playing with the waistline of the swordsman’s pants. Sanji then had enough of Zoro’s shirt as well, and tossed it into a corner of the galley, most likely to be completely forgotten until dawn’s light. Zoro pulled him closer and lifted him onto the counter, placing himself between his legs. Sanji moaned deeply as he felt him begin to grind into him through his pants. You could feel your own heat rising in the pit of your stomach and a blush creep over your face, as a new thought crept into your mind. _There’s no one else on deck… why not? No one will ever know._ You had yet to enjoy this in the moment, instead relying on memories of your observations to enhance your own private time. You slipped a hand between your own legs as you watched, noticing for the first time just how wet watching these two actually made you.

Sanji grabbed Zoro by the ass and captured him in a hungry, lusty kiss, which he was returning eagerly. After a few minutes they stopped to catch their breath and gazed at each other longingly. Maybe that was another reason this was so hot to you; they had more than just passion between them. You didn’t know if it was love, they had never said that to each other, but there was a strong bond between them, different than nakama. As they stared into each other’s eyes, the emotions of their relationship were virtually tangible when you looked at them. It made you wish that you could find something that powerful and meaningful. Their long gaze was icing on the better-than-sex cake that you were pleasuring yourself to now. 

“Can we get rid of these pants? It’s getting just a little too tight in here,” Sanji’s breathy voice broke the silence, full of hunger and need. He leaned into the swordsman and nibbled his ear, but Zoro didn’t respond. You got nervous looking at him; he seemed on edge.

“Hold up. Something’s not right,” he said darkly, and he looked towards the window.

You dropped to the deck in heartbeat. _Oh shit!_ It happened. It had actually happened. You could hear their footsteps as they headed to the door of the galley to come and see who was there. Your heart thundered in your chest and you knew you should run, hide, do _something_ to avoid getting into horrible trouble but you were absolutely frozen with fear. They rounded the corner; your gaze slowly turned in their direction.

“[F/n]? What are you doing out here? And what did you see?” Zoro asked curiously as he approached you, but became more defensive as he began to comprehend that you had seen everything. Sanji stood next to you, attempting to seem relaxed but his face showed his guard going up as well. 

“Um… n-nothing… I… um, couldn’t sleep… so I was just t-taking a walk around deck…” you stammered, voice trailing off at the end as Zoro and Sanji both towered over you. 

Zoro crouched down to look you directly in the eye. “What did you see?” He asked slowly in a low voice, almost menacing. _Good God, he’s frightening when he wants to be._ You thanked your lucky stars that your were both on Luffy’s crew, even if right now you and he were at odds with each other. You couldn’t return his glare, though, and instead tried looking to Sanji for help, but were met with another pair of icy eyes. The cold stare made you shiver right down to your bone and you lowered your gaze to stare at the deck. Zoro sighed, “[F/n], don’t make me ask again, what did you see?”

“N-nothing, Zoro,” you muttered, counting floorboards. “I was just taking a walk on deck.”

“You’re a terrible liar, you know that?”

Crimson flooded your cheeks as you snapped your head up to look him in the face. A sadistic smirk had crept across his lips, and you realized just how much trouble you were in. Not only had you been caught watching them, but now you had tried to lie about it, too. _What in the hell was I thinking?! And with such a lame ass excuse, too. I’ll have to have Usopp give me some pointers about bluffing sometime._

“Well, I guess the cat’s out of the bag, now. Did you at least enjoy the view?” Sanji had lit up a cigarette and took a long drag on it before returning his glare to you. He was still attempting to seem detached but his irritation and anger was becoming more and more apparent with each passing moment.

The crimson on your face began to creep down your neck. Was it possible to be even more embarrassed than you already were? “Curiosity get the best of you? Just had to see what two men together really look like?” Sanji’s voice was menacing and his eyes began to melt from icy cold to burning rage. A smothering silence hung in the air as both men waited from an answer from you, but you had none. Zoro broke the silence after a thought dawned on him while watching your discomfort, and an evil grin spread across his face.

“Don’t be an idiot, Sanji. That’s not morbid curiosity on her face,” Zoro said smugly, turning back to you. “You voyeur.” Disbelief crossed Sanji’s face. “Get it? She’s turned on by us,” Zoro stated with a laugh in his voice.

You felt your heart drop into your stomach, split in half, and melt into your feet. This was it, worst case scenario. Not only were you caught watching, caught lying to cover your ass, but your motives were also discerned. You dropped your face to the deck again, far too humiliated to look at either of them. You pulled your skirt down and hugged your knees into yourself. The silence seemed to last forever but you sensed a change in the atmosphere around you. You dared a glance back up at both of them. They were looking at each other, holding a silent conversation with devious grins on their faces.

“Well, since you’ve caught us in a compromising situation, it’d be only fair for you to return the favor,” Sanji said matter-of-factly.

“Wh-what?” Your brain was still fuzzy from shame and you couldn’t comprehend was he suggesting.

“You heard the man. You saw our secrets, we wanna see yours,” Zoro smirked at you.

A long silence passed. “Wait, what?” you sounded more shocked this time. “You guys are into… well, each other at the very least. Why would you want to see me?” Another wave of embarrassment began to build in your stomach again.

“Who said we wouldn’t want to? Both of us play for both teams,” Sanji said in a suggestive voice, taking another long drag on his cigarette.

Although the crimson hadn’t yet faded from your last wave of humiliation, it renewed itself in full vigor across your face once again, causing both men to chuckle deviously. “Come on, take it off,” Sanji encouraged you.

You opened your mouth to protest, but no words came out. You weren’t even sure why you were trying to protest in the first place. A thousand thoughts spun through your brain, not the least of which was that this was only turning you on more, although you were afraid to admit that even to yourself. Watching was fun, but actually being a part of the action, well, you hadn’t even dared to fantasize about that. Being with either of these two sexy men had crossed your mind before, but both of them at the same time, this was new territory. You couldn’t tell if you were terrified or ecstatic.

Zoro sighed, “She looks like a deer in the headlights. Hey, wake up,” he said, waving a hand in your face. “We wanna see some skin. Do what the man said, take it off.”

You took a deep breath and began to unbutton your shirt. “Okay,” you squeaked out, barely audible, but loud enough that both men were surprised to hear you actually agree to it. You continued. “If you absolutely insist.” You let your shirt fall to the deck, revealing a sheer black lace bra. “Happy now?”

“Not in the slightest. Skirt too,” Zoro smiled sadistically. Sanji looked at him apprehensively.

_How far is he going to push this?_ Knowing Zoro, probably as far as he could. The thought incited the fire in the pit of your stomach again. Would Sanji let him do that? Your next thought horrified you. _Why does thought of being stopped disappoint me?!_

You stood up, and unzipped your skirt, letting that fall to the deck alongside the shirt, revealing a matching lace thong. You noticed the moon had climbed high in the night sky at this point, and Zoro seemed quite pleased by the sight of you in the moonlight. You shifted your gaze to Sanji, who, for better or for worse, was also enjoying the view. You shivered and crossed your arms protectively. Sanji glanced over to Zoro, and they shared another wordless conversation.

Zoro came closer to you, and pulled your hips towards him. “So you enjoy watching two men fool around, and you also enjoy taking your clothes off for them. What other things go on inside that head of yours, [f/n]?” he breathed, inches from your face. You tried to inch away from him, but only ran into Sanji invading your space on the other side.

“I get the feeling you have as many dirty thoughts swimming around upstairs as I do,” Sanji whispered, sliding an arm around your waist, just as Zoro began running his hands up your back.

Excitement and terror began to build again in you as you realized you were trapped between them. Your eyes widened as you felt your body pressed close against Zoro and words failed you once again as his lips landed on yours. The kiss was forceful, and you felt Zoro’s tongue against your lips demanding entrance. Your lips parted and you felt electricity snap through you as he explored your mouth. Your hands reached out for his arms and felt the strong muscles underneath, giving you goosebumps as you knew there would be no escape if he didn’t want you to leave. In the midst of the heat Zoro was generating with you, you felt Sanji press up against your back. His hand swept your [h/l] [h/c] off your neck and you felt his lips began to dance up and down your neck and shoulders. A sultry moan echoed up from your throat; you couldn’t help it, they both felt so good. You felt Sanji and Zoro both smile on your skin.

Zoro broke the kiss and looked at you. “Well, well, I wasn’t off the mark at all, was I?” You had no words for him, no answer at all. Not that one was needed, the lusty haze in your eyes and the persistent blush on your face was answer enough. Still, something didn’t feel quite right. Zoro picked up on it as well and looked over your shoulder at Sanji. “What’s wrong?”

Sanji wrapped both arms around your waist protectively and whispered in your ear, his warm breath against the night air sending shivers up your spine. “[F/n], do you want this? Both of us? Like this?” His voice was low and raspy with desire, but his genuine concern shone through clearly.

Zoro started in annoyance, “Sanji, what do you think--”

“Shut up for a second!” Sanji snapped. “We’re so caught up in each other and so horny that neither of us even bothered to ask [f/n] if she wanted this. We just demanded her and she’s complied so far.” You turned around in his arms and looked full in his face. “[F/n], I don’t want you to do anything you’d regret, if you haven’t already,” he finished, his head lowered and eyes shadowed. “Do you want this?” He said, looking back into your eyes.

The moment hung in the starlight and you drank it in. The emotion you had seen between Zoro and Sanji before had returned, but this time you were a part of it as well. You closed your eyes and basked in the passion of this moment, committing to memory every detail and hanging on to it as long as you could.

“[F/n], do you want us to stop?” Zoro’s low voice reluctantly but earnestly broke through your reverie and you opened your eyes and looked at him.

“No,” you said breathily and with more confidence than you had previously. A small grin crossed Sanji’s face as you pulled him close and kissed him, demanding entrance into his with your tongue. He gladly let you in. Zoro nibbled on your ear lobe and whispered to you. “You had me worried there for a second, Sanji almost got me thinking we had done something really terrible.” He began to explore your body with calloused fingers again. His hands landed on your hips and he pulled your ass close to him. You felt his excitement through his pants and you let out a sultry sigh. Zoro’s mouth began tasting your neck, and you felt one hand on your back. You felt the clasp on your bra come undone and the undergarment fell to the deck next. The other hand graced upwards from your hips towards your breasts. He took one in hand and began to massage it, earning him a provocative moan from you. Another sexy sigh left your lips as his thumb brushed the nipple. 

Not to be left out of the fun, Sanji took your breast into his mouth and ran his tongue over your nipple. You couldn’t take it anymore, you tried to slide one hand between your legs once again, only to have your wrist grabbed by Zoro and forced behind you, and turned back to face him. “Oh no, you don’t get to keep that to yourself,” he said, trademark smirk crossing his lips. “We’ll be taking care of anything you need down there.”

Sanji took the initiative and slid his other hand into your thong and began to rub and tease. You felt the strength leave your legs as waves of pleasure began to overtake your body. Zoro caught you and lowered you onto his lap, leaning against the side of the ship with Sanji following behind you. Straddling his lap, you could feel Zoro’s hardness between your legs and Sanji continue to press against your behind, making the desire between you three nearly unbearable. “The pants need to go,” you said finally, gasping for breath.

The men wasted no time in ridding themselves of the excess clothing, and Sanji then slipped a finger around your thong and pulled the final barrier of clothing out of the way. Zoro pulled you back onto his lap and rubbed himself against your wetness, and you noticed that he was quite large. Sanji’s hand slid under from behind and coated itself in your juices, then slipped a finger into your back entrance. Your eyes widened in surprise as you realized how they planned on making this work, and you shyly glanced over your shoulder at Sanji.

“What, you don’t like anal?” Sanji asked. “This won’t be as good if we have to take turns,” he continued, his other hand fondling you and finding all your most sensitive spots. 

Once again, words failed to form in your brain. “I… I’ve never done that before. Or this… or anything like this…” your words once again trailed off as Sanji pulled himself closer to you and you felt his hot breath on the shell of your ear. “There’s a first time for everything,” he whispered, slipping a second finger inside and stretching you further. You closed your eyes under the intoxicating feel of his and Zoro’s touch. You looked back at Zoro who had a hungry look on his face. Then you felt pressure between your legs as you felt him push inside of you. You gasped, then moaned as you felt his full length inside of you.

When Zoro had fully entered you, Sanji slid into you gently from behind. You gasped at first, feeling the stretch and waiting for it to hurt, but the pain never came. Fear faded into pure pleasure as both men matched each other’s rhythm and withdrew and entered you over and over again. Each penetration earned a deeper and louder moan from you as their motion built that heat up again, bringing you closer and closer to your peak. You wrapped your arms around Zoro’s neck and kissed him fiercely, tongue forcing its way between his lips and dancing with his. Their hands continued to explore your body and the feeling of Sanji’s body against your back and your body rubbing against Zoro’s became too much. You tightened around both of them and cried out in release, climaxing in a way you didn’t realize was possible. Both men moaned and held you tightly between themselves as they finished together, emptying into you and spilling over onto the deck. 

You collapsed onto Zoro’s chest, your energy completely spent. Sanji leaned against your back. All three of you breathed heavily, glistening with a thin layer of sweat from the exertion of your menage a trois. It was a long while before any of you said anything. 

“Why’d you do this?” Zoro asked earnestly. You could see concern and confusion in his face.

“Because I wanted to.”

“Not good enough,” Sanji said, dissatisfied. “It’s one thing to hook up with someone because the night just falls into place, but this wasn’t one of those nights. And threesomes don’t just happen like that. What were you thinking? Tell us for real this time.”

You sighed. Both men looked at you in anticipation. _How creepy will I seem when not only do I admit that I have such strong feelings for both of them, but also that, yes, I do like watching them together, too?_ There was nothing for it now, not after the ecstasy you three had just shared. “I’ve thought you both were attractive ever since Luffy asked me to be a part of the crew. For a long time I struggled with which one of you I wanted to chase, but no matter who I picked, it didn’t feel right. I felt like I was leaving something behind. And my feelings for you both just kept growing, making it even more impossible to choose.” You looked down at the floor after this. “And then one night when Zoro was on watch, I was up late and stargazing on the back of the ship when I saw you two both go into the galley. I was curious as to what you guys were up to in the middle of the night and when I saw I couldn’t look away. I… really do enjoy watching you together,” you paused after this, but there were no comments, no reactions. “And I kept coming back to watch you two together since then. I always wondered what it would be like to be with one of you. I never dreamed about being with both of you like this. I… it… this… feels right, somehow.” You couldn’t look at them anymore, and tears welled up in your eyes. _Why? Why am I getting so emotional about this? Didn’t I just have the hots for them? Wasn’t this just physical attraction?_ Fear filled your mind; that they would think you were a creep, that you were screwed up in the head, or worst of all, that they’d reject you completely and never speak to you again.

Zoro lifted your face and caught your lips in a gentle kiss as the tears dripped down your cheek, a gentleness you didn’t know he was capable of. Sanji wiped away the tears and rested his chin on your shoulder. “You aren’t the only one who feels that way,” he said, Zoro nodding in agreement. “When you first came onboard, for the first time ever I saw Zoro notice a girl. Usually he just fawns all over his swords.” Zoro glared at him for this. “But I had to protect your honor, or so I thought, and we fought over who would get a chance with you. We realized after several weeks that we each cared about you so much that it wouldn’t be fair for one of us to be with you and not the other. So we agreed not to chase you for both our hearts’ sake, and that was one of the things that brought us close like we are today.”

“But now we’re here,” Zoro said quietly, smiling. “I’d want to do this again, [f/n], and I’m only guessing but I think Sanji would, too.” The chef hugged you in agreement. “What about you?”

The crimson in your cheeks that had faded since the start of the conversation began to creep back starting with your ears, and you smiled shyly, “Of course I would.” You furrowed your brow trying to understand something. “But what does this make us, all three of us? And what’s even going on here between us? Are we just messing around? Is it something more? Not that it has to be anything more than that,” you added hastily, not wanting to assume anything or intrude on their already existing relationship.

Sanji turned your head and kissed you sweetly, then said seriously, “Weren’t you listening? Zoro and I had feelings for you long before this. So I don’t know what this makes us or if there’s a name for what we have going on now, but it’s much more than having fun.” He kissed you again, deeply, full of passion and… something else, you weren’t sure what, but something powerful was there. You and Zoro dozed off while Sanji continued his watch for the night, after the three of you got dressed. As you felt consciousness slipping away from you, you hoped and wished with all your might that whatever ties the three of you had formed that night would never break. You felt your worries melt away as you slept peacefully in Zoro’s lap, knowing that Sanji would keep close watch over you both, and you realized you had never before been so content as you were right then.


	2. Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to 'Moonlight'

You stood at the front of the ship, leaning over the edge to get a better look at the next island coming into view. The salty sea breeze felt good on your face. It appeared that the next island was a summer island, a perfect continuation of the beautiful weather you and the crew had on the Thousand Sunny the past week. You had closed your eyes drinking in the glorious sunshine when someone suddenly shoved you from behind, almost knocking you overboard. You yelled out in surprise, and just as quickly the same strong arms wrapped themselves around your waist and pulled you in close to their owner.

“[F/n], you gotta be more careful. You fall off the front of the ship like that, you’ll get run over and drown,” you felt his warm breath on your neck and heard his gruff voice next to your ear, as well as the clink of three swords at his side.

“Zoro, you jackass! What the hell are you trying to do, kill me?!” You tried to sound shocked and angry as you turned in his arms and slapped him on the chest, but a giggle escaped instead, and your eyes showed only excitement and affection for the swordsman holding you captive. Your head began to fall against his chest, but he hooked a finger under your chin and drew you into a chaste kiss. The rest of the crew was around, after all.

Your complicated romance with Zoro and Sanji had only begun a week and a half ago, and so much had happened in that time. Zoro was troubled throughout breakfast the morning after that first night together; luckily, Luffy’s usual antics were enough to distract the rest of the crew so that only you and Sanji noticed. Following breakfast, Zoro volunteered to stay and help Sanji clean up, and you stuck around as well, using the excuse of pestering Sanji to make you and the other girls a summer drink.

As the door shut behind the last crew member to leave the galley, Sanji broke the heavy mood that hung in the air. “What’s going on with you this morning? After last night I’d think you’d be in a better mood,” he questioned with a devious look on his face. You only grinned in their direction, blushing ever so slightly remembering some of the more intense moments of the previous night. Zoro, however, didn’t return either of your eager expressions.

Zoro took his time to answer. “Sanji, it’s been difficult enough trying to cover for you and me, but now we’ve got [f/n] to think about, too,” he said, looking in your direction. “I mean, what we’re doing now is pretty out of the ordinary.”

“So we just do the usual things we’ve usually done until now,” Sanji answered, apparently not getting the drift of Zoro’s insinuation. But you picked up on it. 

“What he’s saying is that since I’m the woman in this thing we’ve got going, I’m going to be the one most vulnerable to criticism from the others,” you said, returning Zoro’s serious look with one of your own. “Not that I care too much,” you brushed it off, trying to show a thick skin. “We’re pirates, right? And we’re unusual pirates at that. None of us on this ship follows any of the standard rules of the world, not even pirate ones.”

This did not satisfy Zoro’s concern. “You’re the last one of us to join the crew, and you belong on this ship. No one would ever kick you out of the crew,” he said uncertainly, his eyes betraying the memory of Luffy’s and Usopp’s falling out and eventual reunion, but he continued, “But, I don’t want anyone treating you any different because of me or Sanji, [f/n].”

Sanji’s expression grew serious and dark at this exchange, conveying his understanding and an idea brewing in his mind that he wasn’t particularly fond of. “So… I have an idea, then,” he paused heavily, obviously not wanting to continue. You and Zoro looked at him expectantly while he hesitated and fumbled before finally just coming out with it. “One of us is out in the open about our relationship with [f/n]. That covers all angles, right? And it’s gotta be Zoro.”

The three of you looked long and hard at each other. It was, in fact, the best idea. It covered Zoro and Sanji, and legitimized any flirtatious interactions on your part. Sanji could still be his usual self, flirting with all the women on board. “Just so you know, I don’t like this idea, though,” he broke the silence that had been hanging in the air and crossed his arms. “I don’t like defining the boundaries of our relationship like this.”

“In other words, you’re jealous,” Zoro said, the corner of a smirk beginning to twitch on his cheek.

Sanji shot Zoro a look that you were surprised didn’t set him on fire. “Jealousy looks a lot better on you, you know that?” he said with venom in his voice, remembering all the grief Zoro had given him about flirting with the girls on board. The smirk disappeared from Zoro’s face and his fierce green eyes met Sanji’s cold blue ones with fire.

“You wanna do something about it?” he asked coldly, a hand twitching at the hilts of his swords.

You reached over the counter and smacked them both upside the head, and they both looked at you in shock. “Enough, you two! What the hell is wrong with you?” you snapped. You never ceased to be surprised that two men who cared so much about each other could get so quickly caught up in stupidity and testosterone. “Sanji, your idea is a good one, I’m fine with that. So Zoro and I will be the public couple. And the three of us all need to trust each other and how we feel about each other or this will never work. In fact, it could destroy the crew if we don’t find a way to make it work,” you glared at them equally. The tension that had been growing between the two of them died, replaced by the tension of how and if they would be able to hold this together.

“Look, we still care about each other, right? [F/n] being with us now doesn’t change that. She’s right, your idea is a good one,” Zoro said, with a much softer tone in his voice. He took Sanji by the chin, and pulled him into a heartfelt kiss, then rested his forehead against the chef’s. Sanji didn’t answer, only nodded in agreement, and still troubled.

And so, here you were a week later, Zoro and you flirting shamelessly with each other at every possible opportunity. You knew the idea was to make this look genuine, not that you needed to work hard at it. The ease of convincing the crew was not lost on Sanji, and every day he had a hard time containing his jealousy of both of you. There hadn’t been any other opportunities in the past week and half for the three of you to be together again; the only one who had watch in the past ten days was you, and there was a nasty storm that night. Nami had insisted on staying up with you in case she needed to alter course quickly, much to your, Zoro’s, and especially Sanji’s disappointment. That hadn’t stopped Sanji from making tea for you and Nami in the middle of the night, and trying to steal a little time with you, but to no avail. Nami seemed to appear everywhere; it became evident that she was trying to ‘protect’ you from Sanji now that you and Zoro were a couple.

Sanji glared at the both of you from the helm as you rested your head against Zoro’s chest, and you couldn’t help but avert your eyes. Zoro turned his head slowly in the direction you had been glancing to return Sanji’s glare. Unfortunately, you couldn’t hit both of them this time, so you quickly pinched Zoro’s arm to warn him to knock it off. “He’s already feeling hurt, don’t rub it in,” you whispered as he jerked his head back to look at you.

“And I’m supposed to care right now? I’ll care about it later,” he said, rubbing the spot on his arm that you had caught between your fingernails.

“Have you had a chance to spend any time with him alone since that night?” you asked, concern written across your face.

“No. You know neither of us have had watch. And it’s hard to sneak off anywhere on this ship without someone noticing. I mean, me and him sneaking off together before would have been suspicious, but now it would be even more so. Don’t worry so much about him, he’ll be fine,” he said, but you could tell from his voice that even he didn’t believe the words he said. You looked back in Sanji’s direction, but he had already disappeared. 

Suddenly, a pair of rubbery arms stretched up to grab the mast, and Luffy flew up and landed on the lion’s head. “LAND HO!” he bellowed.

“He really knows how to ruin a moment, doesn’t he?” you muttered, but you couldn’t help the grin spreading across your face. You loved this crew and this ship, and you finally felt like you had found a family and a home. “Let’s go get ready to land,” you said, turning to Zoro and then the two of you made your way across the deck to lower one of the rowboats.

Before you knew it, you and the crew had landed on the beach. It looked like something out of a dream; it was practically paradise. A white sand beach stretched as far as the eye could see in either direction from where you had landed, and a lush green forest spread out before you. The greenery sloped upward to the mountains in the center of the island. Or were they volcanoes? The latter seemed more likely as you noticed the tops of them were gray and barren, and rings of white steam floated about the apexes.

Sanji had been avoiding you and Zoro as much as possible, but now that you had landed on the island, you made up your mind that you wouldn’t let him run away anymore. “Sanji! Zoro and I are going to go explore, come with us!” Zoro looked at you, surprised. You hadn’t talked to him about getting Sanji to spend time with you two again; in fact, you really hadn’t put together a plan of what you wanted to do yourself. _Well, we always just fly by the seats of our pants anyway, right?_ you thought nervously.

Sanji turned away from you both and started off in the other direction. You could barely hear him call back to you, “I’m gonna go gather some fruit for storage. I’ll catch up with you later.”

_Oh no, you don’t,_ you thought to yourself. You grabbed Zoro’s hand, pulling him along as you chased after Sanji. “Well, then we’ll come help you! And we’ll explore the island while we’re doing that,” you said with a broad smile on your face as you caught up to him, Zoro trailing behind you uncertainly. The chef just looked at you helplessly and then back in front of him. As much as he wanted to, he just couldn’t turn down your smile.

“SAAAANJIIIIIIIIII! Are you gonna find some meat?” Luffy yelled, chasing after the three of you. 

“Luffy, I think I saw a herd of… something, over on that slope over there. Why don’t you and Usopp go check it out?” you answered him, pointing to the forest in the opposite direction of where you three were headed.

“MEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAT!” Luffy took off into the forest. _Too easy,_ you thought. Sanji had quickened his pace, having picked up on your intention to isolate him, Zoro, and yourself. Zoro walked next to him but wasn’t looking at him. Despite the warm summer sun, you could feel a chill running down your spine as you watched the pair trudging down the beach. You sighed. How the hell were you going to fix this? You jogged along the beach and caught up with them.

“Come on you two, into the forest, away from prying eyes,” you said looking back in the direction of the ship, ensuring that none of the other crew members were following you. You placed a firm hand on each of their backs and directed them into the trees. As soon as you crossed into the forest line, Sanji picked up his pace to escape into the woods, but you grabbed his hands instead, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around your waist as you kissed him fiercely.

He kissed back for a moment surprised and initially pleased, then pushed you away in frustration. “What the hell are you doing, [f/n]? What if someone sees? Aren’t you two worried about our fucking cover?” he spat the questions angrily, and turned away from you, intending to stomp off into the trees by himself again. It was Zoro who stopped him next, finally getting the idea of what you were trying to do. Sanji didn’t need conversation; he needed affection. He pinned the cook roughly to a nearby tree, pressing himself close and kissing him. Sanji squirmed, wanting to get away, but Zoro held him strongly in place, holding the kiss as long as he could. Sanji resisted, but wasn’t fighting back to injure and after half a minute gave up and grasped Zoro’s arms. A warmth filled your chest as you saw them revive their affection for each other. Zoro broke the long kiss for air, and Sanji dropped his head to his shoulder.

“I hate you. I hate you both,” he said, voice breaking and barely whispering. Zoro looked surprised, then noticed his breath was irregular and he was shaking. Surprise grew into shock as he realized that Sanji was crying. _Cue me,_ you thought, knowing Zoro would be damn near useless in Sanji’s torrent of emotion. You walked over and smoothed the hair out of Sanji’s face to see his blue eyes, but he turned away from you, not wanting you to see his tears. You took his chin in your other hand, and forced him to look at you. 

“We haven’t forgotten you, you know that?” you said with sincerity. He looked so miserable right now, you couldn’t stand it. Zoro loosened his hold on Sanji just a little so that he could face you more easily.

“You two idiots have each other, and I have who? I had you, Zoro, and then I had you both, and now I have no one,” he said, dropping his head against Zoro’s shoulder once again. Zoro still looked overwhelmed, but he knew not to try and use words here. He kissed the top of Sanji’s head and ran a hand through his golden blond hair. You slid an arm around his waist to hold him as well. You tilted his head back in your direction, and he didn’t resist this time. His eyes were red, the piercing blue looking even more desperate with tears running down his face.

“I can’t hold either of you. I can’t even look at either of you the way I want to. At least when Zoro and I were hiding, I knew he was missing me as much as I was missing him. But I can’t see that now. You’ve got each other. And I’m alone,” he said, voice breaking again. A heavy silence hung in the air for what seemed like forever before Zoro broke the silence.

“Sanji,” Zoro said in a low voice, slowly, deliberately. “I love you, you know that?”

Sanji and you both jerked your heads to look at him, and saw the sincerity and genuineness written across his face. He was baring how he truly felt about the cook and leaving his heart vulnerable. This was new territory; you were stunned and moved. Sanji’s tears stopped. He was speechless and just stared into the swordsman’s green eyes, searching to see if what he heard was real. Zoro began to look worried after a minute, wondering if he had said something wrong.

“Geez, don’t leave me hanging here. Say--,” he started, but was cut off when Sanji suddenly kissed him fervently. You smiled. Zoro didn’t know how to be anyone or anything other than himself; Sanji knew that and knew that he would never say anything of this nature that he didn’t mean. The kiss was passionate but short; Sanji still hadn’t caught his breath from his sudden surge of emotion after you three had entered the forest.

“I don’t hate either of you,” he said, looking at Zoro with much softer eyes and voice, then looking back at you as well. “But goddamn, do I miss you both. I can’t do this like this anymore. It’s only been a week and half and I feel like I’m dying. I need you both, too,” he said desperately, still shaking.

Zoro let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Well, it’s not, ‘I love you,’ but it’ll do,” he smirked. He pulled Sanji in close to him then turned around and sat down, leaning against the tree with Sanji now sitting in his lap. You sat down next to them. “We’ll have to get more creative than we’ve tried to be before,” the swordsman said thoughtfully. Sanji couldn’t help but begin to smile, too, feeling yours and Zoro’s warmth, both physically and emotionally. You leaned against Zoro, resting your head against his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around you, and Sanji placed a hand on your shoulder, studying your face. You returned his gaze quizzically, and the aforementioned hand graced your cheek and pulled you into a gentle kiss. “Thank you,” he finally said, looking deep into your eyes. It wasn’t his words that conveyed his gratitude to you, but the depth with which you felt him looking into you; it warmed your heart. Zoro nuzzled into his neck, teeth grazing his collarbone and Sanji hummed in contentment. 

“If we’re gonna make up, we should probably move a little further into the forest. We don’t want anyone overhearing our… well, you know what I mean,” you said mischievously. Both men watched you stand up and start off deeper into the trees, but neither moved. You turned to look back at them. “What are you waiting for, an engraved invitation?”

“Just enjoying the view,” said Zoro with a naughty look on his face. Sanji snickered, then got up and gave Zoro a hand up as well, and they followed you deeper into the cover of the trees. After a few minutes, you felt Sanji’s hands on your waist and his lips on your neck.

“We’re far enough in, I’m not holding back anymore,” he whispered, letting his fingers play at the edge of your shirt, but he was pulled back from you by Zoro. “Neither am I,” his low voice growled behind Sanji. You turned around to see Zoro wasn’t wasting any time, he already had Sanji’s shirt unbuttoned. You took the liberty of pulling the garment off entirely, throwing it to the side and letting your lips taste Sanji’s chest. Zoro had one arm wrapped around his waist and the other hand in his hair, and was sucking and nipping at Sanji’s neck just below his ear. You smiled at the aroused expression on Sanji’s face and teased his hardened nipples. His breathing quickened and he slid his arms around your waist once again, leaning his head to the side to grant Zoro access to do whatever he wanted to the cook’s neck. Sanji pulled your hips close to him. You could feel the hardness already growing in his pants, and the heat began to rise deep in you, remembering how he felt the last time you were with him.

Zoro and you had been able to sneak off together and spend some private time together in the past week and a half, and while those times were definitely pleasurable, it just wasn’t the same as having them both together. Sanji was an irreplaceable element in your and Zoro’s passion; Zoro had even said as much to you after the second time he and you had been together. You rubbed your legs together, feeling the wetness start already now that Sanji was back with you both.

Sanji pulled up the bottom of your tank top, and you allowed yourself to be stripped of the shirt. He admired the beams of sunlight shining through the treetops that now danced on your pale skin, in stark contrast to the silk leopard print bra you were wearing. You blushed as his piercing blue eyes took in your form, and the blush deepened on your cheeks as Zoro’s green ones eyed you from over Sanji’s shoulder. 

“Mm, that’s a good look on you,” Zoro purred at you while Sanji smiled in anticipation.

“Take your shirt off. You’re the only one who’s got one left,” you mumbled, embarrassed but smiling, and aware that Zoro was eagerly obliging your request. You instinctively tried to cover yourself with your arms under their gazes, but Sanji took an arm in each of his hands and pulled you close, lips landing on yours and tongue snaking its way into your mouth. He continued the kiss as one arm slipped around your waist again, and his other hand slid up your side, rubbing a breast through your bra, earning him a sultry sigh. You felt the hand around your waist exploring and searching for the zipper that would loose your skirt from you, and you looked down to assist, but then had another idea.

You dropped to your knees, face level with Sanji’s waist. You couldn’t look at him, crimson crept up your neck as you pictured what you were about to do, but a playful smile crossed your face as your hands deftly undid his belt and pants. You decided to slowly torture him, just a little bit. Zoro gripped both of Sanji’s hips and ground into him, making Sanji moan provocatively. You kissed his waistline, then rubbed the hard shaft there through the boxers, and then slipped your hand down to fondle his jewels as well. The cook moaned in pleasure once again, and Sanji’s hands found their way into your hair. His breath, his voice, his body’s response to your touch only fueled your own desire, and you slipped your other hand under your skirt to relieve yourself a bit. Your movements were not lost on Zoro. He smirked again, looking down at you, and you only smiled at him as additional crimson spread to your ears, closing your eyes as you rubbed yourself and discovering the wetness that you’d missed since the three of you were together last.

“Zoro, [f/n], I…” Sanji didn’t get to finish his sentence, as you removed his boxers and licked his tip, stealing the words from his mouth; all that he could do now was gasp in sensual pleasure. Zoro was attempting to do two things at once as you sucked and licked the cook; he was grinding into Sanji and attempting to undo his own pants. Sanji had no patience for the swordsman’s clumsiness; he swiftly swung a dexterous hand behind him and quickly rid Zoro of both belt and pants. Zoro pressed his own arousal against Sanji’s behind, Sanji gasped in desire and leaned into him in eager anticipation.

“[F/n], as long as you’re down there and your hands are already… well, juicy, wanna get him ready?” Zoro, said, breathing on Sanji’s ears. Sanji’s eyes closed in ecstasy at the thought of feeling Zoro once again.

“Yeah,” you rasped, slipping one of the fingers you had been touching yourself with into his back entrance and you felt his legs shudder. “Sanji, you don’t have to keep standing. You can come down here, too, if you want,” you said, recalling your own inability stand when both he and Zoro were touching and pleasuring you.

Sanji didn’t wait for a second invitation; or rather, he couldn’t anymore. He dropped to his knees in front of you, his breath erratic and he rested both arms over your shoulders as you pressed an additional finger into him. You could feel his palms shaky and clammy on your back, and his head leaned against yours, allowing you to hear every sigh and moan he let free. Zoro had joined you both on the ground behind him, aligning himself behind Sanji. He caught your eye from over Sanji’s shoulder, then leaned over and kissed you, tongue exploring your mouth as you continued to open Sanji up for him. You advanced a third finger inside and Sanji hissed in pleasure as you stretched him for Zoro. You pushed all three fingers back as far as you could, searching for a particular spot. “[F/n]!” he cried out as he shuddered, you had found what you were looking for. Your free hand couldn’t help but delve back under your skirt, and Zoro grasped Sanji to continue stroking where you left off.

“Sanji, are you ready for Zoro?” you whispered into his ear, still pressing and retracting your fingers into that spot over and over again.

He took a few ragged breaths, “Oh… yeah…” he finally gasped out. You removed your hand, and Zoro pulled him close around the waist, pushing slowly into him. Sanji pushed his upper body up from leaning on you and leaned back into Zoro; the swordsman wrapped his other arm around his shoulders, eyes closed in his own pleasure. Zoro had been surprisingly patient while you and he focused your attention on Sanji; now, finally being able to enter the cook he was able to fully enjoy himself. A surge of heat ran from your face to your pelvis as you saw Zoro slowly begin to move in and out of Sanji. You lowered your head to finish what you had started earlier, and took Sanji into your mouth once again. Your legs rubbed together, throbbing with desire, and you went to slide your hand back under your skirt but were stopped. Sanji, whom you had thought to be lost in pleasure, held your wrist and gazed down at you as you stopped sucking and looked back up at him, confused. Half a grin crossed his face, and he pulled Zoro’s arm from his shoulders, leaning into you again. In one deft moment, he used his free hand to unhook your bra and slid the other hand under your skirt to rub you himself. “Go back to what you were doing,” he said breathily as he tossed your bra to the side, then using his free hand to massage your breast and rub your nipple. A sultry moan escaped your throat as his hand slid inside of you and teased your clit. “Make those noises with your mouth around me,” he breathed, his face inches from yours and blue eyes hazy with passion.

You blushed deeply and lowered your head to his waist again, not gentle and teasing this time but taking his whole length in your mouth and moving up and down to Zoro’s rhythm. Sanji’s hand between your legs missed its own rhythm for a moment as you started sucking him again but quickly regained its motion, increasing the heat and tension in your pelvis. “Sanji…” Zoro squeezed the chef around his waist tighter, wanting to prolong this rendezvous, but uncertain how long he would last. Sanji turned his head and met Zoro’s mouth with a passionate kiss, indicating to the swordsman that he didn’t have to hold back. Zoro let out a guttural growl as he released inside him, unable to contain himself any longer. The feel of Zoro’s warmth inside him brought Sanji to his peak as well, releasing with a deep groan. You opened your throat to swallow him; he tasted warm and salty in your mouth, with just a hint of bitterness. Hearing the moans, groans, and sighs from these two as they climaxed brought your own heat to its maximum, and you grabbed Sanji’s wrist to let him know you were nearing your own edge. A deep moan rose from your throat as you tightened around the fingers inside of you and you bucked into his hand, and then rested your head on his lap as you finished. Once the three of you were spent, Sanji collapsed back into Zoro, feeling overwhelmed from releasing the tension of waiting for the two people he most cared about.

The three of you rested there for what felt like an eternity, but when you looked at the treetops, the sun hadn’t moved much. The air was still and silent; you could hear the wind in the treetops far above, but there was just a whisper of a breeze where the three of you were on the ground. You noticed every detail of the forest now, drinking it all in. You could hear birds calling far into the forest, and once again you noticed the sunbeams streaming through the leaves high up, dancing and reflecting in the pollen and humidity of the earth below. It was gorgeous here; absolutely an Eden and a perfect place to reconcile this complicated dynamic that had developed between the three of you. Sanji broke the silent reverie first.

“Zoro,” he said, turning to face the swordsman behind him, “I didn’t say it before, but, I do love you, too.” A very faint blush graced his cheeks as he said this; expressing their emotions in words was not a strong point for either of them. Zoro smiled and kissed him with the same gentleness he had kissed you when you had been emotional after the first tryst in the moonlight.

The moment was beautiful, but you weren’t sure how you felt about it. Zoro and Sanji had been together long before you joined them, and you had no expectations of love or commitment from either of them so soon but it still felt awkward to be witness to this new development between them, especially considering your involvement now. You stood up to go gather the various items of clothing that had been strewn about, but you hadn’t taken one step before two arms pulled you back down against their owners. You landed on the ground next to them, falling into Sanji, who had already wrapped his arm around you to prevent you from trying to escape again. Zoro continued to grip your wrist tightly; you became uncomfortably aware that there was no escape for you with both of them holding you in place.

“Good grief, you’re lucky I didn’t hit either of you in the head falling into you. What were you thinking, yanking me down like that?” you exclaimed, embarrassed. You felt like you were intruding on something, and they hadn’t let you slip away gracefully as you had intended.

“[F/n], we talked about this already,” Zoro said. “Remember when we were together? How we both felt that things weren’t the same without Sanji? It was good, but it wasn’t… well, it wasn’t what this is,” he said, blushing just a little himself as he stumbled over how to express what he was feeling. “Don’t you think it’s the same with you, too?”

You blinked, unsure how to respond, knowing that you and he had talked about the passion, not the emotion. The same feelings that you had when the three of you had first talked about what this relationship was were swirling inside of you again. Confusion, hope, desire, affection, ecstasy, fear, all entangled themselves in your chest and threatened to burst out your eyes in a shower of tears. Your breathing halted for just a moment as you forced yourself to hold back your tidal wave of emotion, but Sanji’s arm picked up on the slight change.

“You think we don’t love you too?” the blue eyed cook said softly above your head, pulling you even tighter against him and resting his head against yours.

The dam burst, and tears began to pour down your face. You held your breath to stifle any stray sobs and lowered your head, letting your [h/l][h/c] hair fall in your face to hide the emotion flowing over. Zoro pushed your hair behind your ear and while you couldn’t look at him, you could feel his green eyes boring into your face. “He’s not lying, you know, and I feel the same way too,” his low voice confirmed Sanji’s words.

You took a deep breath before you spoke what was on your mind. “I don’t want you two to say that to me unless you mean it. It makes sense for you two to love each other, you were together long before I got involved. You both saying that to me now, it doesn’t feel real. I’ve only been with you two for a week and a half. It’s more than I could hope for right now, and now it just feels like you’re saying it because you don’t want me to feel left out or something. It feels… fake,” you finished. You held your breath again, feeling the sobs begin to rise in your throat again. Neither of them said anything, and the three of you sat in silence again for what, once again, felt like eternity. You had to let the breath out; you were starting to feel dizzy. You tried to push Sanji’s arm away so you could stand up and get dressed; in reality, you really just wanted to run away from feeling so out of place, but he maintained a strong hold on you.

“If I let you go, will you turn around and look at me or will you run away?” he asked quietly, reading your intentions immediately.

You paused. “I won’t run away.” He released his hold and let you turn around, but you couldn’t look him in the eye. _Why does this feel so awful now?_ The mess of emotions that had caused a tornado in your chest earlier were now attacking your stomach and you felt sick. Sanji slipped a hand under your chin to lift your face up, and when you resisted, he gripped your chin and forced you to look up at him, in the much the same way you had done to him not that long ago. The expressions on both Sanji’s and Zoro’s faces spoke only of deep hurt, like you had slashed both their hearts with Zoro’s swords. 

“Have we given you the impression that we don’t want you with us?” A pause hung as you just stared into Sanji’s determined blue eyes; he wasn’t expecting an answer. “Have we ever once acted like you aren’t important to us? That you don’t mean the world to us? And when have you ever heard Zoro or I say anything that we don’t mean?” The pain was mixed with anger in his voice now, and you could see emotion building in eyes again, this time fueled by fury. “Why would you ever think that we would just pay you lip service? What do you take us for, shallow assholes who would only have fun messing around with you? What Zoro and I had before was wonderful, but what we have with you now is euphoria. We love you, whether you want to believe it or not. You can take that for what it is or leave it, but don’t ever accuse either of us of lying to you about how we feel about you.” Sanji let go of your chin and turned away, freeing you to finally leave if you so chose. He concentrated on an arbitrary spot of the forest, his heart in turmoil once again. Zoro said nothing and couldn’t look at you himself; nothing more needed to be said, Sanji had summed up their pain flawlessly.

You were stunned. The tears had stopped pouring down your face as you searched for a response, and you had the answer to why you felt so awful and sick now. Your doubt wasn’t just about the moment, you doubted their integrity, you doubted their feelings, you doubted them. You had given in to your own fears of losing them and the Straw Hat crew both, and your ultimate fear of being alone again. This was your weakness, and now your weakness had wounded the two men you had come to care for so deeply. The two men that you… loved. Realization of your own true emotions swept over you. An apology wouldn’t do justice for this hurt, but you didn’t know what else do.

“I… Sanji, Zoro, I’m sorry,” you said softly, your words ringing hollow in your own ears. “I know that’s not enough, I’m sorry that I fear being left alone, and I’m sorry I doubt how you feel and that I doubt myself. But more than anything, I’m sorry that I insulted both of you and the way you feel about me.” You let your face drop again, not crying this time but any more words would just look like begging for their forgiveness. If it was the other way around, you’d have a hard time forgiving this. You wanted to leave but didn’t know what they would do, so you just sat there perfectly still and quiet, waiting for… something, but you didn’t know what.

“So how are you going to make it up?” Zoro’s gruff voice broke the tension hanging in the air.

You and Sanji both looked at him. Zoro’s eyes had softened; they still reflected the pain of your doubt but they were also searching your eyes for something. 

“I… what could possibly make up for hurting you like this?” you answered hopelessly.

A light began to shine in his eyes, and it lit Sanji’s up as well as he figured out where Zoro was going with this. _Dammit, I hate it when they do this. Stupid little conversations just looking at each other._

“You’re a smart lady, how do you start making up for breaking hearts? You start to heal them, right?” A pause to see if you were putting the pieces together yet, but you remained dumbfounded by the humiliation of your fears. He sighed, looking a little exasperated. “How do you heal someone’s heart?” he finally asked.

His idea finally started to dawn in your mind. “You love them,” you answered quietly, the corners of your mouth trying to twitch into a smile. Your gaze fell again, but not before you saw smiles cross both Sanji’s and Zoro’s faces. “Yes, I love you both, too,” you said shyly, finally letting hope back into your heart and a smile spread across your own face as they both took your hands into their own.


	3. Dawn's Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of what originally was intended to be a one-shot.

Another two weeks passed after your reunification with Zoro and Sanji in the woods. Returning to the ship afterwards with very little of the fruit that you three said you were going to gather, it appeared that Nami and Robin were suspicious, but not enough to say or do anything about it, much to your relief. You hadn’t realized it, but you were more nervous about the rest of the crew finding out than you wanted to admit. Even so, the three of you had agreed to take a few more risks to spend time with each other on board; the last thing you all wanted was to end up in the same place you were before the summer island.

You were lounging on the roof of the galley in the sun now, with the other girls, silently brainstorming your next ploy to get some alone time with the two men. Your efforts to spend time with each alone and together had not been in vain. Sanji and you had stolen a little time after breakfast in the pantry of the galley, you had visited Zoro while he was training; you knew Zoro and Sanji had spent some conspicuous time in the shower together. Nami had questioned that one, but you had laughed it off with her as being just too ludicrous, your skills at bluffing greatly improved since the night in the moonlight. It also helped that both Zoro and Sanji had uneventful watches in the last couple weeks, and you were able to spend some time together in the library, the crow’s nest, below deck in the aquarium room… at this point as you recalled the multiple areas of the ship that you three had spent ‘quality’ time together a blush tinted your cheeks and a grin forced its way on your face. _How naughty are we?_ you thought giddily.

“[F/n], what are you thinking about?” Nami asked, glancing in your direction.

“Oh nothing. Just… Zoro, you know,” you smiled, not lying, but not telling the whole truth either.

She smiled in your direction; part of keeping Sanji’s involvement with you two under wraps was using your and Zoro’s relationship to distract away any suspicions. You and Zoro made sure to be less than discreet with your personal time, not that you needed an excuse to do so.

“How’s Sanji handling things?” Robin nonchalantly asked out of the blue.

The question caught you off guard; the only one to openly question anything had been Nami up to this point, and you had figured out quickly what raised her suspicions and what kept them at bay. Robin had shown no real interest up to this point, and suddenly asking about Sanji in the context of you and Zoro threw you off. “What do you mean, what about Sanji?” you questioned back, mostly succeeding at suppressing your anxiety.

“Well, when you and Zoro first got together almost a month ago, he was clearly jealous. I think he wanted to be with you, too. He and Zoro didn’t talk to each other for over a week. You didn’t notice that?” she inquired curiously.

This was going in a dangerous direction quickly; your mind started working in overdrive at how you could once again creatively throw them off. “Well, I guess I picked up that Sanji wasn’t quite himself for a little bit, but I guess I was too wrapped up with Zoro to think about it too much,” you said, smiling sheepishly. “They seem to be getting along okay now, though. And I really only noticed that for about a week, right after Zoro and I told everyone that we were together,” you added, rubbing the back of your neck with a sweaty palm that had nothing to do with the warmth or the sunshine.

“Ladies! I bring you some refreshment,” Sanji appeared suddenly, lifting a silver tray holding three iced fruit drinks up to the roof. _Thank God, that was epic timing,_ you thought with relief, giving Sanji an appreciative smile. But you couldn’t help noticing that Robin continued to study your face with patient interest as you sipped at your drink while the three of you whiled the afternoon away sunbathing.

Later that evening, you stood at the back of the Thousand Sunny, practicing with your throwing knives at a target you had set up on the exterior wall of the galley. The practice was monotonous for you at this point; you hadn’t hit anything but the bull’s-eye for longer than you could remember. Sparring with Zoro was far better practice, but monotony was just what you needed at this point. Nami was easy enough to distract and reassure, but Robin had an uncanny way of digging the truth up when her interest was piqued. You were trying to think of a way to throw her suspicions off when a tall, lean figure turned the corner. Blue eyes caught yours eagerly as you went to retrieve the daggers from the target. You were both glad and anxious to see Sanji at the same time; his playful nature always cheered you, but you were nervous that Robin was somewhere, waiting for confirmation of what she suspected. Sanji wrapped his arms around your waist, nuzzling your hair, and you turned your head giving him a nervous look. “Don’t worry, the gearheads are below deck, Luffy’s eating a snack I put together to keep him busy, and Nami and Chopper are plotting our current course and how long it will be until the next island. And Robin, last I saw, was heading to the library,” he muttered into your ear. You closed your eyes; his hands on you, his voice in your ear, his breath on the nape of your neck, all his sensations began to relax you against your will as you knew that the cover you three had been careful to maintain was now even more at risk.

“Where’s Zoro?”

“He just got done training. He’s in the shower,” Sanji smiled naughtily, letting you know that he most likely had paid him a visit while Zoro had cleaned up. You smiled too. He leaned down and kissed you, and pushed you against the wall, soft lips pressed against yours, tongue seeking entrance into your mouth. You gladly let him in, and your tongues danced together as his hands roamed over your body. You bucked your hips into him, knowing that this stolen time would be short and would only get you worked up rather than give you satisfaction. “Mmm…,” Sanji hummed as your hands played along his waistline and pulled him closer. “We shouldn’t get going too much, not here. I just wanted to touch you a little bit today,” he said, breaking your passionate kiss and resting his head against yours, rich blue eyes boring into your [e/c] ones.

You sighed, eyes closed with pleasure feeling him so close to you. “Don’t go just yet,” you said, low and raspy when you felt him begin to pull away. He kissed you once again, nibbling on your lower lip just a little before finally turning away and heading back around the port side of the galley. You smiled. You loved what you had with these two men; these brief moments here and there, the passionate rendezvous on the ship and elsewhere, everything about them and this relationship was so thrilling.

The sun was sitting low on the horizon now and you figured it was about time to pack up your weapons and turn in for the night. Your thoughts dwelt mischievously on Sanji as you rounded the starboard corner of the galley and stopped in your tracks when you saw Robin lounging against the railing of the ship, arms crossed. “I’m going to ask you again, how’s Sanji handling things?” she asked, accusation in her voice.

Your eyes were wide with panic. _When in the hell did she get here? How much has she seen? Or heard?_ “I… what are you talking about?” you tried to sound casual, but it was impossible to hide your panic now. You shifted uncomfortably as Robin scrutinized you carefully. You avoided direct eye contact and tried to walk past her quickly to escape further interrogation, but she thrust an arm out in front of you to stop you.

“What are you doing to Zoro?” she inquired darkly.

You stood frozen on the deck now, staring at the wood beneath your feet. You had two options: tell her the truth, or lie and say that you were cheating on Zoro with Sanji. Both were equally unappealing to you right now, and your humiliation clouded your judgement, preventing you from thinking through your options completely. You had anticipated that Robin would confront you eventually, but you would never have guessed so soon, and you certainly hadn’t anticipated her catching you fooling around with Sanji.

“Do you have no answers or no shame, or both?” she questioned again, leveling her face with yours and anger growing firmly and steadily in her voice. Tears sprang to your eyes, _No! It’s not what you think! Zoro loves Sanji, too!_ These thoughts and similar ones flooded your consciousness, and the tears threatened to stain your cheeks. _What do I say? What do I do?_ Panic took you over, and being unable to pass by Robin, you turned and raced around the galley the other way. “[F/n]!” Robin yelled after you, but there was no way you were stopping now. You slid down the banister to outrun her and escape into the lower levels of the ship so you could hide and think through this. 

Your initial plan was to hide and think through how to recover from this serious blunder, but instead you simply hid in the bowels of the ship amidst the cargo sobbing to yourself, unable to put one solitary logical thought together. Your mind was moving much too quickly to start to think of a rational solution. Curled up in a ball behind a stack of crates, you could feel your breath and your heart speeding up, and you began to feel dizzy. “[F/n]…” you heard Robin’s voice call from the doorway, then the shuffling of feet as she slowly entered the cargo hold. You held your breath as best you could to stifle the noise, but you knew it was pointless. Her head poked around your crate, and for a moment you thought of having a stare down with her, but you were keenly aware of how pathetic and miserable you looked right now.

Robin sat down next to you. “Is getting caught cheating on Zoro that upsetting to you?”

You winced and squeezed your eyes shut on the word ‘cheating.’ _It’s not what you think,_ the thought etched itself across your mind again. You wiped the tears away on your face, waiting for an idea to spring up in your head, but nothing came. What had just recently been a painful jumble of words and phrases in your mind was now a completely blank space. You two sat in silence for a long while as you began to calm down. As weak as you knew it was, you couldn’t think of any alternative to say next. “Robin, I don’t know what to tell you. This won’t make any sense to you, but I know I’m doing what feels right and that I’m not hurting Zoro.”

Robin stared at you incredulously. Would she be able to trust your words without any further explanation? Would she be able to believe that you knew what you were doing and leave it alone? Or would she just assume that you were being brazen and bold? “You’re right, that makes no sense,” she replied. “You seem so sure of yourself saying that. Is that because you’re confident in your ability to hide this from Zoro or that you really don’t think he’ll be hurt by you messing around with Sanji?”

Was she expecting an answer, or just thinking out loud? Robin was so hard to read. _Why did it have to be her? Fuck, I would have taken Luffy catching us rather than her._ She looked at you, and you decided to attempt the stare down at this point. Eventually, she broke into a disbelieving grin and shook her head in disapproval. “You’re a piece of work,” she muttered, standing and leaving you alone in silence again. Your stomach turned; you had lost this battle, and there was no telling what happen now. You rested your head on your knees, tears filling your eyes yet again and streaming down your cheeks. You thought absently of staying hidden in the hold for the remainder of your time on the Thousand Sunny; right now starving to death in the belly of the ship seemed preferable to facing the crew. Emotion and exhaustion overwhelmed you, and you fell asleep in a pool of your own tears.

You were rudely awoken by a swift kick in the ribs. “Get up,” Nami ordered you. She and Luffy towered over you. “As long as you’re on this ship, you’ve got work to do,” she snapped angrily. “You can start by mopping the deck. Then you can work on the sails. And that damn well better take all afternoon.” Luffy looked back and forth between you two anxiously, but said nothing, letting Nami continue her harsh words. “When you’re done with that, you find me again. I’ll make sure you’ve got something to do until you’re so tired you collapse and pass out.”

Groggy and in pain, it took you a minute to process what was going on; Robin had told the crew. She had told the crew, and Sanji and Zoro had left their involvement out of it, most likely at Zoro’s insistence as he was so very insecure about disclosing their relationship. Your heart broke into a million pieces; your biggest fear was that, most likely, you would be left behind at the next island. Alone again. You bit down hard on your lip to prevent yourself from crying again. You couldn’t look either of them in the eye, and simply followed Nami out of the cargo hold, Luffy bringing up the rear.

It was early in the morning, a dim glow on the horizon indicating that it was still well before dawn. Arriving on deck, Nami shoved a mop in your face, which you took from her less than enthusiastically. She stormed off towards the helm, Luffy tagging along behind her, and at this point you glanced around deck. Franky, Usopp, and Chopper were working intently on something mechanical. Brook was tuning his violin at the front of the ship. Zoro and Sanji were nowhere to be seen. Robin sat atop the galley, reading and thoroughly relaxed. No one looked at you as you began to mop the deck half-heartedly; in fact, you’d venture to guess they were actively trying to ignore you. As Nami and Luffy took their place at the helm, Sanji burst out of the galley, having watched anxiously for their return. He glanced up at you, mopping robotically; fear, hurt, and anger filled his eyes. “Don’t do this,” he demanded, turning back to Nami, not yelling but loud enough that you and Robin could hear. Usopp glanced in his direction as well, Chopper winced at the sound of Sanji’s strained voice, and Franky remained intently fixated on the project at hand. “If you’re gonna be mad at her, then you have to be mad at me, too,” he added, not giving up one inch of pride.

Luffy looked in your direction; your eyes met briefly before you dropped your gaze to the deck again. It appeared that he had decided to let Nami handle this disruption, as the subtler complexities of such relationships were lost on him. But rather than anger towards you at betraying his best friend, you read only confusion and disappointment. _Goddammit, it’s not what you think!_ you screamed inside your head again. You watched as Zoro descended from the crow’s nest, the noise alerting him to the ensuing argument occurring on deck. He strode to the fore of the ship, doing his best not to look in the direction of the fight between Nami and Sanji.

“What’s your plan, Nami? You gonna continue to torture her here indefinitely or are you going to leave her behind at the next island?”

Your heart surged into your throat, panic once again threatening to cripple you right there in the middle of the deck. Horror flooded your face, hidden by your [h/l] [h/c] hair as your eyes continued to watch the mop move across the deck, blankly looking at the hands holding it. You couldn’t even feel them, nor the arms they were attached to, nor the wind on your face or the dampness of the floorboards. You felt completely detached from your own body at the moment. _Why? Dear God, why? If she hadn’t said that yet, why even bring it up?!_

“I’ve got nothing to say to you, Sanji,” she answered tersely with an expression that confirmed his accusation, and turned back to the helm.

“The hell you don’t. If you leave her behind, I’m staying with her.”

You completely froze at Sanji’s words; you began to shake at this point and you had to use the mop to stay standing upright. Your fears from your realizations in the forest were absolutely right; except for one minor detail. Even though you, Zoro, and Sanji had found a way to make this work, it was still destroying the crew. But neither of them would let you take the fall alone for this, so Sanji was vehemently fighting for you to keep you from ending up abandoned. Tears filled your eyes once again, and even holding your breath didn’t stifle the gasps and cries that erupted from this realization. You dropped the mop and rushed to join the argument going on between Sanji and Nami. 

“What the hell do you want? You’ve got no rights here anymore and no say in what’s happening next,” Nami snapped, eyeing you coldly. “We’ll be arriving at the next island in three days. So you’ll even get the luxury of packing your things before we get there.”

Sanji’s eyes lit up with fire at this point. “Good, then I’ll get my shit together, too. You’re not being fair about this,” he scolded. Luffy looked helplessly between the three of you, aware that he was in way over his head in such a discussion but also feeling torn up inside at the discord that had developed between his crew members.

“Sanji… don’t say that. I don’t want you to leave. I don’t want either of you to leave,” Luffy started uncertainly, first looking at you, then turning to Sanji pleadingly. Nami scowled; evidently Nami had not given him the option of letting you stay, but he had drawn the line at leaving Sanji behind as well.

“Stop! All of you. If it will make everyone happy if I leave, then I’ll leave,” you spilled out, before tears and hiccups could interrupt you. You looked up into the blue eyes of the chef that reflected how broken-hearted you felt. “Sanji, if they want you to stay, then stay. You belong here.”

“You belong here, too, dammit! We can work through this and figure it out. Although,” he turned his face sharply back towards Nami and Luffy at this point, “the only ones who really have anything to work out are me, Zoro, and [f/n]. It’s not really anyone else’s business.”

“It’s our business when you’re betraying a crew member’s trust!” Nami exclaimed, outraged and challenging Sanji to attempt a retort. A head of green hair made its way up the stairway, but it didn’t register in your awareness, nor in anyone else’s. Nami continued her rant, “It’s our business to protect a crew member’s pride! It’s our business when we’re putting our lives on the line for each other each and every day out here! It’s our business--”

Her eyes grew wide and her voice caught in her throat at what happened next. Zoro had slowly and quietly approached Sanji, to no one’s notice, and then quickly took the chef’s face in both hands and kissed him passionately. Silence overtook the whole ship; you couldn’t find the breath to cry anymore, no wind could be heard, even the sound of the waves seemed eerily silent. Sanji tensed at first, eyes wide, but sensing Zoro’s commitment to his choice of action, reached up and placed his hands on the swordsman’s until they broke the kiss after what seemed like ages. Zoro rested his forehead against Sanji’s with his eyes closed, a deep blush on his cheeks. Sanji hesitantly smiled, wondering if this would help the situation or make it worse.

No one spoke a word. You cautiously glanced around the deck again, and saw all widened eyes on Zoro and Sanji, mouths agape. Zoro finally opened his eyes and looked around himself, and begrudgingly began to explain himself. “I can’t stand here and let these two take the brunt of all your anger. And I think I’d rather die than see either of them leave this ship,” he said in an uncharacteristically quiet and gentle voice, clearly unnerved with such a public display of his affection for Sanji. The remaining crew members were now gathering around the helm, waiting for further explanation, save for Robin who remained on top of the galley. You turned to look up at her; she had an amused expression on her face, the one she usually had when she had finally figured out the pieces of a puzzle.

“Well, now it all makes sense,” she stated. “Especially your strange comments last night. Clearly you weren’t hurting Zoro with your actions before, and you were doing what felt right,” she recalled, indicating your conversation last night to the rest of the crew. She swung her legs around and let them dangle off the roof of the galley watching the three of you with ongoing curiosity. “You could have just told me that you love both of them, and they both love you and each other. That would have been much simpler and significantly less painful.”

You blushed and looked away from her; she said it so simply and so beautifully. Now you saw the rest of the crew’s faces, comprehension seeping into their minds, anger melting away; trust replacing thoughts of betrayal. You noticed dawn’s light just barely creeping over the horizon behind them, radiant oranges, reds, and purples lighting up the sky now; reflecting the clarity the crew was gaining regarding you three. The silence permeated the air for several minutes, but the tension was melting from it, replaced by their curiosity and cautious acceptance. Luffy sported a huge smile on his face, gaining a slight understanding of what had happened with his crew. “Well, now no one has to leave the crew, right?” he summarized finally, all nine heads turning in his direction as his stomach growled loudly. “Can we be done with the fighting now? We’ve wasted so much time on this that we haven’t gotten to eat any breakfast!” Faces beginning to grin turned back to Sanji expectantly, who smiled sheepishly and headed into the galley, pulling Zoro along with him. You and the rest of the crew followed closely behind, falling back into the usual morning antics and shenanigans that were far more characteristic of the Straw Hat crew.

Following breakfast, crew members began to leave the galley for other tasks, but you and Zoro lingered. Nami and Robin were the last to leave, Robin giving you a knowing look as she shut the galley door behind her. You and Zoro wordlessly cleaned the table up and helped with the dishes, Sanji not offering any words himself. After the last dish was put away, the three of you just stood in the center of the galley, looking at each other and squirming restlessly. You knew that you three had things to discuss, but even you were struggling to find a place to start, and realized that the other two were most likely having a much more difficult time. You let out a small sigh. “Okay, so how do we want to start this?” you invited, hoping to break the ice.

Sanji suddenly pulled Zoro into a strong hug, one arm wrapped around his shoulders and the other around his waist. “You stupid swordsman,” he mumbled into his shoulder, gently kissing his collarbone. “Thank you.”

Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji’s waist and an anxious grin cracked his face. “What the hell was I supposed to do? You two were going down in flames,” he muttered.

“Shut up. I’m glad you finally came around,” Sanji said, lifting his head off Zoro’s shoulder with mock anger on his face. His eyes, however, showed nothing but love and adoration for the man in his arms. A smile slowly grew as you basked in the happiness and the light mood that now filled the room, and both of them pulled you in close as well.

“I can’t say I’m really happy about it. But it seems no one’s really bothered by this,” Zoro said, green eyes reflecting the affection found in the blue ones and laying his head against yours.

“[F/n], are you okay? Nami was pretty brutal,” Sanji asked, noticing that even now, with everything out in the open and the atmosphere beginning to return to normal, you were still shaking from the rush of adrenaline and emotions this morning. As you thought about it, you felt as if you had been running on overdrive since the night before.

“I’m not gonna lie, she really was,” you admitted. “But I can’t say I would have done anything differently if I had been in her shoes and I thought someone I trusted with my life was breaking my best friend’s heart. If I was her, I probably would have just punched me in the face and gone for an all-out brawl,” you joked weakly.

Zoro kissed your forehad lightly. “You’re not leaving this ship anytime soon. Not if Sanji or I can do anything about it.” He placed his head on top of yours. “We won’t let you be alone ever again,” he said softly.

Your eyes blurred once again, and one solitary tear spilled down your left cheek, as much as you willed it not to. _Dammit, how is it that he sucks so much with words and yet still finds exactly the right thing to say when I’m upset?_ you thought to yourself, smiling. Sanji wiped your tear away with a gentle finger and ran his hand through your hair. You closed your eyes, immersing yourself in the soothing sensation. You reflected on Zoro’s actions. You knew from watching them before you got involved how uncomfortable Zoro was even in his relationship with Sanji, and how much more so he was when you joined the pair. It must have been nearly impossible to overcome his uncertainties and step into the light with you and Sanji. “Zoro, how can we ever thank you for doing what you did?” you asked, your voice still shaky and lost. 

He narrowed his eyes at you. “Stop it, both of you,” he said, a flush returning to his face. “You know I’m awkward about this kind of stuff and talking about it is only gonna make it worse. But it is what it is and we are where we’re at now, so stop thanking me,” he added. His mouth hung open for a minute, considering the words that still hung on the tip of his tongue, then closing his eyes before finishing. “I did what I did because I really would rather die than see either of you leave this crew.” Zoro’s face resumed flushing, and you smiled; seeing him blush was so unnatural you found it adorable. “What?” he asked defensively, noticing the playfulness in your eyes.

You giggled, placing a hand on his chest. “Nothing. You look cute when you blush,” you said, knowing full well that would only cause his face to redden more, which it most certainly did.

It was Sanji’s turn to chuckle next, “Imagine that. ‘Cute’ in reference to Roronoa Zoro, the world’s strongest swordsman,” he snickered.

“Sh-shut up,” Zoro stammered, turning himself away from you both and crossing his arms in mock hurt at the sarcasm, then hesitantly making for the door to escape the embarrassment of your and Sanji’s jabs. You looked at Sanji, and he looked into your eyes, conveying a message to you. _Ha! I’m part of a wordless conversation for once,_ you thought, unable to help feeling excited. Sanji had thought of other wordless ways to ease Zoro’s discomfort with your new status amongst the crew and now was including you in his mischievous plan.

He wrapped his arms around Zoro’s waist again, stopping him in his tracks, his chest flush with Zoro’s back. You stepped in front of Zoro, blocking his way to the door, then took his hands in yours and looked into his eyes with as much innocence as you could muster. You timidly tilted your head up and kissed Zoro and felt his arms wrap around you and pull you in closer to deepen the kiss. His tongue licked your lips; you allowed him inside and tangled your tongue with his. Sanji ran the delicate fingers of one hand along Zoro’s waistline; the other slid up his back and began to knead his shoulders. Zoro moaned into your kiss; whether it was from the kiss itself or Sanji’s ministrations or both, you couldn’t tell and found you couldn’t care less as long as he was finally relaxing. You pressed your hips against him, indicating that your innocent look from before was only hiding your less-than-innocent intentions, and felt the arousal beginning to harden between Zoro’s legs. 

Sanji put his mouth to work as well, and kissed along Zoro’s neck, nibbling on his earlobe and moving downwards before finally landing at the base of his neck and leaving a dark mark there. “Mm, what are you two doing?” Zoro murmured with his low voice, his hands playing along your waistline, grazing the skin along the small of your back.

“I thought we were supposed to shut up,” you whispered, letting your lips trail down his neck as well and onto his collarbone as he smiled and closed his eyes. You wanted to taste more of his chest; your hands pulled at the hem of his shirt and lifted the garment over his head. Your tongue licked along the muscles there, finding its way to his hardening nipples. Teeth grazed over the nub; a deeper, richer moan now escaped Zoro’s mouth. Sanji’s hands teased once more along the swordsman’s waistline, his lips now working their way across his muscular shoulders. Zoro reached a hand up into Sanji’s hair as he felt the chef’s soft lips on his skin; his head tilted back enjoying himself. Sanji’s hands slid down, gripping Zoro’s hips and pulling him close. A hungry growl escaped Zoro’s throat with desire, feeling Sanji’s own excitement against his backside.

You looked into Sanji’s eyes quizzically over Zoro’s shoulder; you had the impression that Sanji was uke between them, although, you now realized that you had no reason to think that it was always that way. If he hadn’t looked so turned on you might have thought that he was insulted as he guessed what was on your mind. “You don’t really think I’m always bottom, do you?” his eyes darkened and penetrated your own deeply. Even Zoro couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his face. Your face heated; you could feel the red spreading from your cheeks to your ears and threaten to make its way down your neck as well. While Zoro taking Sanji turned you on, the novelty of the two switching positions brought a new fire to your center, and your legs involuntarily rubbed together. A naughty smile crossed Sanji’s face as he noticed the hazy look in your eyes, immediately understanding where your thoughts had run off to. His hand reached up and untied the swimsuit top you were still wearing from yesterday, and let it fall to the ground.

Zoro wasted no time in enjoying your toplessness; his dominant side emerging as the passionate air in the room grew. One strong arm wrapped itself around you tightly, the other abandoning Sanji’s hair in favor of rubbing your breasts while his lips captured yours, then working their way down to where his hands were fondling. A throaty moan arose from you, your back arching into him. Sanji slipped a hand down the front of Zoro’s pants and began to stroke the excitement there. Zoro bucked into his hands involuntarily, an expression of pure lust and impatience crossing his face.

“Okay, that’s it. You two don’t just get to do whatever you want with me,” Zoro rasped, roughly picking you up and setting you on the counter, pulling your hips against his, your legs wrapping around him. You gasped breathily as he began to grind against you, his forehead pressed against yours, green eyes fixing on yours. You felt the heat flush your face once more as he enjoyed the expression on your face, watching you and feeling your body respond to his touch. He turned his head, eyeing Sanji. “You, lose the clothes,” he ordered.

“Since when does the uke order the seme around?” Sanji teased, squeezing Zoro’s ass and trapping him between his hips and yours while he took his own shirt off. Zoro growled, attempting to be annoyed and only succeeding at sounding erotic. You undid his pants, and Sanji pulled away the remaining articles of Zoro’s clothing, then removing his own. Zoro kissed you fiercely again, one hand gripping the back of your neck and the other sliding under your skirt, pulling urgently at your bikini bottom to remove it. Sanji grabbed his wrist as the swimwear skimmed down your legs. “Don’t get too impatient,” he breathed in Zoro’s ears as he pulled him close, rubbing his arousal against Zoro’s behind. Sanji slid his hand up your thigh and between your legs, teasing you and stealing your breath. His eyes grew dark with devious delight seeing the ecstasy on your face; once his hand was thoroughly dampened, he brought it back around to press a finger between Zoro’s cheeks. Zoro braced himself against the counter as Sanji readied him, eyes closed with ecstasy. He leaned closer and closer to you as Sanji pressed fingers in further and you wrapped your arms around his neck, until he reached his intended target. “Oh, fuck, Sanji!” Zoro cried out, his arms shaking, fingers white as they gripped the countertop.

His cries continued, no longer forming words, as Sanji added additional fingers grinning as he and you watched Zoro’s face contort with pleasure. “Sanji…” he hissed after some minutes, “please, just take me,” he begged. You couldn’t believe your ears; the chef had reduced the strong, ever powerful swordsman to begging him for relief.

“You know, you can have the best of both worlds between us like this,” Sanji breathed into the shell of his ear, removing his fingers and slowly pushing himself inside. “Besides, what’s [f/n] going to do on the counter all by herself?” he asked in a low voice as smooth as silk. Zoro wasted no time; he grabbed your hips and pulled you to the edge of the counter, sliding inside of you. Sanji began to thrust more roughly now, the force connecting you with Zoro as well. It was almost too hard, too fast, and you cried out, but your cry turned quickly into a moan as you felt the heat in the pit of your stomach being equally soothed and intensified by the pace Sanji set to please both you and Zoro. Sanji held Zoro’s hips tightly; Zoro’s arms wrapped around you as you bucked into him to feel him deeper inside of you. You could tell that Zoro was losing the strength to stand; he leaned on to you more and more. The force, the heat, the passion were finally too much and you let out a loud groan, tightening around Zoro inside of you. Zoro squeezed you even more tightly, and you felt him fill you next with his own deep guttural growl. The sounds that both you and Zoro were freeing pushed Sanji over his edge and he pulled Zoro into him with one last final push and released, sighing roughly as he finished and leaning on Zoro leaning into you. The three of you breathed heavily for several minutes before Zoro broke the silence.

“I don’t know about you two, but I can’t stand here any longer,” he said breathlessly before turning and collapsing on to the floor, head back and leaning against the cabinets. You eased yourself off the counter and joined him on the ground, leaning against him and resting your head on his shoulder. Sanji sat next to him on the other side, head against the swordsman’s. You suddenly felt sleepy, all the stress and tension from the past twenty-four hours finally were starting to seep out of your muscles.

“Feel better now?” Sanji mumbled into Zoro’s neck, still dancing feathery kisses there.

“I didn’t feel bad to begin with. But yeah, I guess so,” he answered tentatively. You looked at his face, and past it you saw Sanji’s face reflecting your curious expression. “I just don’t know if the crew’s going to treat [f/n] differently now. Or all three of us. Ah, fuck,” he broke, “Yeah, fine, I’m worried that I’ll look weaker in their eyes, too,” he closed his eyes and frowned, crossing his arms once again.

“Idiot. Why would falling in love make you weak?” Sanji asked, lighting up a cigarette. “Besides, I don’t know about you, but I love the rest of the crew on this ship like brothers and sisters. Just because you love [f/n] and me differently doesn’t mean that your strength has changed at all.”

Zoro studied Sanji’s face hard as he took another drag off his cigarette, completely relaxed and casual, then he turned to you with a questioning expression, wondering if you believed that as well. “What Sanji’s trying to say is that it’s okay to have feelings,” you said, with a hint of mockery in your voice. “We’re not robots. Aren’t we all in this for the excitement and adventure? Is it so strange that we have strong feelings for each other? Do you see Luffy as any weaker because he wants to protect all of us? Or, more importantly, do you see Sanji as any weaker because he loves you?”

Zoro pondered this for a moment, then the frown began to dissipate from his face. “Fine. I’ll admit it, I feel things sometimes. For the crew, of course, but much differently for you two,” he said quietly, then hesitated as a blush crept its way from his ears onto his cheeks again. “I love you both more than any words I could ever say. But don’t expect me to do anything like that ever again,” he warned.

You and Sanji looked at each other and just smiled. “Stupid swordsman, we love you, too,” you both answered, giggling, and Zoro pushed you both over as all three of you broke into roaring laughter, grinning himself. “You’ll never have to do something like that again, now. There’s nothing left to hide,” you said, smiling broadly. You three were finally enjoying the peace that came with being open and honest with the other seven members of your family, no longer afraid that they would abandon you even when you showed them the deepest, most vulnerable parts of yourselves.


End file.
